


DON’T

by PlagueRat



Category: British Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Meat Beard, Relationship(s), Richard and his tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueRat/pseuds/PlagueRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute shorty-short drabble. <br/>Lee tries to stop Richard from doing something he might regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DON’T

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Richard Armitage and his crazy tweets.  
> and this photo:   
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/dc8e881319915d5aa3d08df1a50c2f87/tumblr_inline_nbjon6OWQ51rmikz4.jpg

Richard\Lee- “DON’T” by Me:

“So that’s it then,” He whispered, “You’ve made your choice.”  
The other stood by the door, his back facing the one he thought of as his lover for five years. His hands closed tightly.  
“I have.”  
They stared at each other, both wanting and hoping this was all a bad dream.  
“Richard… Please, don’t do this…”  
“I have to Lee!” Richard cried out, “I have to…”

Two minutes later, a photo of Richard with bacon beard appeared on Twitter, and a storm of craziness began among his fans.  
Lee looked over Richard’s shoulder and sighed. His beautiful eyes twinkled with amusement.   
“I told you not to do it.”


End file.
